<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Modèle by AlexieUtopie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688970">Modèle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie'>AlexieUtopie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lucina luttait comme elle le pouvait, mais c'était épuisant, et cela semblait tellement vain... Sans plus aucun adulte pour les aider, sans son père pour la guider, elle se sentait seule et impuissante. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faiblir, de montrer ses faiblesses : ses amis comptaient sur elle."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Modèle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dispositions légales : Fire Emblem appartient à Nintendo©, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.</p><p>Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 16 mars 2014.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il y avait des ombres partout dans le château. De plus en plus nombreuses, de plus en plus fortes. Bientôt, ils seraient submergés. Lucina luttait comme elle le pouvait, mais c'était épuisant, et cela semblait tellement vain.... Sans plus aucun adulte pour les aider, sans son père pour la guider, elle se sentait seule et impuissante. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faiblir, de montrer ses faiblesses : ses amis comptaient sur elle. Les derniers survivants, fils et filles de ces héros d'Ylisse, malheureusement morts en les protégeant. Ils croyaient en elle, se reposaient sur elle. Lucina était leur modèle, fille du roi, descendante de la Sainte-Lignée. Elle se devait d'être forte. Même lorsqu'elle avait envie de pleurer, d'arrêter, qu'elle se sentait incapable de continuer.</p><p>	Elle aurait voulu se réfugier dans les bras de ses parents. Mais ils n'étaient plus là, et elle n'avait plus de refuge. Ils étaient seuls. Sa petite fratrie et ses amis. Sa seule famille à présent. Ses amis, son soutien, la raison pour laquelle elle continuait à se battre. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Elle était chef, guide, modèle, alors qu'elle-même était perdue. Pourquoi ses parents étaient-ils partis aussi vite ? Il ne lui restait d'eux que Falchion, trop froide pour un souvenir, trop lourde pour une jeune fille.</p><p>	Elle avait dû grandir vite, très vite. Devenir un chef, commander une armée, se surpasser constamment. Inconsciemment, elle avait commencé à mettre une forme de distance entre elle et les autres. Peur de les perdre comme elle avait perdu ses parents. Peur de se retrouver seule, complètement seule.</p><p> </p><p>	Elle avait décidé de se cacher derrière Marth. Le grand roi Marth. En espérant ainsi obtenir un peu de sa force, de son courage, de sa chance. Son modèle à elle, perdue dans son monde de ténèbres. Et son rempart, pour aller dans le futur grâce à Naga. Derrière cette identité, elle pourrait tout affronter. Même si cela impliquait de renoncer à tout, y compris à sa propre identité. Réussir à changer le futur, à sauver ses parents. C'était plus important que tout le reste. Pour qu'elle n'ait plus à vivre cela. Ses amis étaient à mourir pour cela. Elle devait en faire autant.</p><p>	Lorsqu'elle l'avait revu pour la première fois, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir lui sauter dans les bras. Son père. Encore en vie, en pleine forme, heureux. Sa tante, Lissa, qui la remerciait de l'avoir sauvée. Et Frédérick aussi. Elle était si heureuse de les revoir qu'elle aurait pu pleurer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait un rôle à remplir, un futur à changer. Toujours cachée derrière son masque, elle s'était donc éclipsée sans rien ajouter, simple ombre dans un monde où l'on en avait besoin pour ramener la lumière.</p><p> </p><p>	Ils avaient découvert qui elle était. Mais étrangement, elle n'en était pas malheureuse. Avoir perdu son masque ne la gênait pas autant qu'elle ne l'aurait cru au départ. Parce qu'à la place, elle avait ses parents. Elle n'était plus seule, ils étaient avec elle, pour la soutenir, la guider, l'aimer. Elle n'avait plus à porter ce poids seule. Elle n'avait plus à être un modèle, et pouvait se laisser guider. Lucina se rendit compte que de pouvoir ainsi relâcher un peu la pression sur ses épaules lui était salutaire : elle pouvait se permettre de s'approcher des autres, elle pouvait espérer et demander conseils, elle n'était plus obligée d'être plus forte que tout. Elle n'était plus seule. Et elle ferait en sorte que cela n'arrive jamais. Pour que la petite princesse qui attendait ses parents aux châteaux n'ait jamais à vivre seule, et ne soit jamais séparée de sa famille.</p><p>	Même si cela impliquait qu'elle-même y renonce à jamais.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>